


Not Going Anywhere

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: D/s undertones, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: “Have you told Christy?”“Rhett, I didn’t really know until today.” Link laughed softly at the absurdity of what was running through his mind.





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after filming GMM 632 ("Our Official Apocalypse Video") and accompanying More.

After wrapping up the filming of Good Mythical More, and the morbid discussion of what they would do if the world is ending in 30 days, the air of their shared office was heavy.

“Hey, man, you okay?” Rhett closed his laptop gently and waited patiently for his friend to respond.

Several emotions played across Link’s face before he shook his head, unable to meet Rhett’s eyes.

Rhett sighed sympathetically, and brought his fidgeting hands together in his lap, unsure of what else to do.

After a few moments passed, Link felt strong enough to speak. “I guess I didn’t realize how much it actually bothers me. Thinking about losing Christy, the kids, you…” His voice betrayed him and gave out. He chewed on the inside of the corner of his mouth to keep his bottom lip from quivering.

Almost missing it before he wiped a hand over his face, Rhett caught Link worrying his lips between his teeth.

Without second guessing his actions, Rhett stood up from his desk, walked to the opposite side, and wrapped his arms around his partner. He hugged tightly from behind while resting his cheek on Link’s shoulder facing away. Link brought both of his hands up, arms crossed, and placed them on Rhett’s forearms squeezing tightly.

They stayed in this position for longer than anticipated, allowing other to comfort and allowing themselves to grieve. After a few minutes, Rhett let out a groan of pain. “Sorry, brother, my back.” Nothing more needed to be said.  Link released his hands, enough for Rhett to move, but still held contact. Rhett lingered for a moment longer and slowly brought his hands up to Link’s shoulders, leaning before gently pushing away.

Walking over to the couch, Rhett laid on his back, feet hanging off the end. He settled with an arm slung over his eyes.

Link twisted in his chair, crossed his arms over the back, and rested his chin on top. Rhett was his oblivious point of interest. Link took in the long legs, the strip of tanned skin below the shirt that rode up, and the slender fingers.

Unknowingly, he hummed in approval.

“What?” Rhett peeked over at his friend.

“Oh. Sorry.” Feeling the heat in his cheeks, Link shook his head and twisted back around.

“What were you thinking, bo?” Rhett asked more gently, not wanting to scare Link away.

“This whole ‘apocalypse’ thing has me thinking about things in a way I never thought I would. It makes your priorities a bit clearer, well, my priorities. Who my prized relationships are with, are they what I want them to be? I’m I making them happy? Am I being honest with them, myself? Are there things that need to be said before time runs out?” Once Link was done rambling, he snuck a look over his shoulder.

Rhett had propped himself up on his elbow and stared quizzically at Link.

“What, Rhett? Shit. Forget it. Let’s get back to work.” Link was clearly embarrassed that he revealed something accidentally and that Rhett was not on the same page, and like usual, he tried to sweep it under the rug and resume normal activities.

Rhett, however, was not buying it. “What’s going on? What do you need to tell me?”

“Just drop it. Have you thought of what you’re going to say for the ‘backwards -”

“Neal. Knock it off and tell me what’s going on.” Rhett pushed himself up into a sitting position, arms stretching across the back of the couch.

Link’s shoulders slumped dramatically. “I don’t know if I can.” His voice was so small. Rhett’s breath hitched when he heard the doubt and self-consciousness dripping in those six small words.

“Come here. Let’s figure this out together.” Rhett knew this had to be something Link was ashamed about, but they were blood brothers. They would never, ever, judge the other about something that was seriously plaguing the other. They trusted each other more than anyone else in their lives.

After a beat, Link scooted his chair back. He took a deep breath, stood up, pushed in his chair, and turned around. Another beat went by before he lifted his head to meet eyes with Rhett.

Link saw concern, unconditional love, warmth, comfort. Home.

Rhett saw the same, but also nervousness. He trusted Link would share what was on his mind, and he would wait for forever if that’s what it took.

Instead of finding a spot on the couch next to Rhett, Link chose the coffee table. Sitting directly across, his knees were bracketed by Rhett’s sprawled legs. With legs closed and arms wrapped around his waist, Link’s  body language made him appear much smaller than his six foot frame. This ignited a need deep within Rhett to protect him. He leaned forward, taking Link’s hands into his.

“I’m here for you, Link. I love you. No matter what. You know that, right?”

Link nodded confidently.

“Have you told Christy?”

“Rhett, I didn’t really know until today.” Link laughed softly at the absurdity of what was running through his mind. Absently, he rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of Rhett’s hand.

“What if… What if we went through life not knowing _everything_ about each other? What if you were taken away before…?”

“Before what?”

Link risked another glance at Rhett, who was only looking back with compassion and sincerity.

Regardless of their already close proximity, Rhett needed to keep Link grounded before he worked himself up again. Rhett removed his hands from Link’s grasp and moved them to cup his friend’s face.

As soon as he saw tears form in Link’s eyes, he took a risk of his own. He closed the gap, pressing their mouths together. He lasted a full second before pulling back.

Link’s face broke out in a smile and he immediately started giggling.

Rhett was mortified that he read the situation wrong. “Oh shoot. Fuck. Sorry. I don’t know what I was thin-”

Link jumped at Rhett, pushing him against the back of the couch, their faces banging together. They both laughed, mostly out of relief for having the same realization.

Tentatively and timidly, Link repositioned himself so that he was straddling Rhett. Having lost a bit of his confidence, Link was awkwardly trying to figure out where he should sit, if he should down at all, where to put his hands, how he should try to kiss Rhett again, etc.

Getting Link out of his head was something only two people could accomplish. Rhett was one of them. He could see his Link asking himself a thousand questions, so all Rhett had to do was place his hands on Link’s hips and guide him to sit back.

Rhett rubbed circles with his thumbs, sneaking them under the tee shirt Link was wearing. Link visibly, and audibly, relaxed. He let his instincts guide him forward, settling his hands on Rhett’s shoulders.

They smiled goofy grins at each other, taking in the moment. Link leaned in and kissed Rhett shyly, trying to figure out how they fit together. Quickly their confidence grew, and chaste presses turned into open mouth kisses.

Link relaxed his chest against Rhett’s, who hummed in approval. Rhett’s hands started to travel over Link’s back. One wrapped itself around Link’s waist, the other snaked its way into his hair. Rhett was beginning to grow impatient and tugged Link’s head where needed it.

The unexpected pain caused Link to gasp. Rhett’s never one to waste an opportunity, so he licked his way into Link’s mouth. Link moaned and returned the favor. This was a first for Link, usually he was directing the course of events. Giving over this kind of control to Rhett was easier than he could have anticipated.

Rhett could practically read Link’s mind, and how he wanted to explore this dynamic a bit further. He wanted to take care of Link, to show him how much he meant to Rhett.

As a test, he pulled Link’s hair again. Link kissed with more enthusiasm. Rhett liked these results.

As another test, he pulled Link’s hair harder and with a little more force that opened space between their faces. Link’s neck angled, he let out a whimper. Rhett looked at the man in his lap, eyes glassy, lips slightly swollen and moist, mouth agape, a blush in his cheeks.

“You like that?”

Link nodded, as much as he could in his current position. Rhett only cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

Rhett released Link, who quickly resumed exploring his mouth. Rhett’s hands began groping Link’s back, touching everything they could reach. Once they landed on Link’s ass, Link trailed kisses all over Rhett’s neck, paying special attention to the patches of skin that had Rhett squirming.

The hands on Link’s backside squeezed and kneaded, pulling out whimpers and pleas. Those same hands pulled Link’s pelvis forward, grinding it against Rhett’s.

“Fuuuuu…” Rhett hadn’t expected such pleasure considering the many barriers of clothing between them. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe it was decades of pent up frustration, maybe it was just the man who continued to thrust against him.

Link was lost in the passion, Rhett felt so good underneath him. Going on what he was hearing from Rhett? It was safe to say the feelings were mutual.

Once Rhett had guided Link into a rhythm that brought them both pleasure, he brought a hand back to Link’s hair and pulled his face off of his neck and back to his mouth. Rhett’s other hand made it’s way under Link’s shirt right between his shoulder blades.

Slowly, Rhett dragged his hand along Link’s spine, scratching with enough pressure make him cry out with satisfaction. He arched his back and pleaded for more, riding Rhett with more fervor. Rhett soothed the marks he just made and repeated the action pressing harder, purposely causing a bit more pain. Link was in heaven.

Link pressed his forehead to Rhett’s, and kept grinding through the burn in his thighs.

Rhett could sense the exhaustion beginning to kick in, so he brought his hands back to Link’s ass and helped keep the momentum. Following his own urges, Rhett smacked both cheeks.

“Shit. Rhett. Please”

He was not one disappoint, so he spanked Link a few more times. He needed more and slipped his hands into Link’s boxer briefs.

“So soft, bo.”

Link keened at the praise, he adored feeling wanted and beautiful. He pulled his head back far enough look at Rhett again. His mouth was slack, but his eyes full of desire for Link.

“Come for me Link. Be a good boy and come with me.”

Rhett dragged his nails across the soft skin. Link dropped his forehead back on Rhett’s and brought them both to the peak of pleasure, falling apart in front of and for each other.

After catching their breath, Rhett gently rubbed Link’s back under his shirt, focusing where he had marked him earlier. Link’s head now rested on Rhett’s shoulder, eyes closed drifting off to sleep. Rhett pressed a kiss to the top of his best friend’s head as he held him.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
